


Babykru

by seiraswriting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Bellamy Blake, Pregnant Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: During Praimfaya, Bellamy and Reader are lucky enough to survive in the Ring. One day, reader realizes something is changing within her: she's pregnant!





	1. Unexpected news.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Tumblr, hope you'll enjoy!

 

 

****

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I woke up that morning to what had become my routine in the Ring, the only routine I knew I'd never get tired of as much as the years passed: Y/N curled beside me, this time with her back to me and the sheets only covering her legs up to her knees. I chuckled. The rest of her body was completely exposed except for her underwear and the t-shirt she was wearing -mine- but that had rolled up revealing her stomach. I still couldn't believe this was my life: waking up and going to bed every day with the love of my life next to me, living together in peace for once in our lives. I pulled her to me slowly not to wake her up, her body flushed against mine as I hid my face on her neck, my arm over her, caressing her stomach.

\- "Someone woke up touchy today." –she whispered after a while.

\- "You're just too soft to resist."- I mumbled against her neck, feeling the chill running down her body before she turned around to face me, her eyes still closed- "Good morning."

\- "Is it really morning already?" –she grunted annoyed, curling closer next to me, a loud chuckled leaving my throat as I pulled my arm over her- "I could use a couple more hours of sleep."

\- "Did you have a nightmare?"

\- "No, I slept well but, for some reason, I didn't rest as much." –she shrugged her shoulders- "I'm going to bed earlier today."

\- "Or...." –I pulled her chin up, ghosting my lips over hers- "We could stay in bed all day, it's not like the rest will need us."

\- "Wait!" –she sat up on the bed like a spring, startling me- "It's my turn to spacewalk!" –she yawned as she stretched her arms- "I can't be late, I've been waiting patiently for days!"

\- "I thought you were tired?" –I stated but it was definitively more of a question as I ran my hand down her back.

\- "I am, but sometimes we have to make sacrifices."

\- "You haven't even looked at me today." –I pouted, finally gaining her attention- "Are you getting tired of me?"

\- "You are such an idiot!" –she turned around, straddling my hips- "I could never get bored of you." –she lowered her face and out lips finally connected- "But I have to go!"

She practically jumped from the bed before I could catch her; she started laughing as she looked at me.

\- "Wao. Are you getting old, Blake?" -she rose a flirty eyebrow at me- "You're losing your quick reflexes."

\- "Hey! You are too." –I pulled her back since she hadn't moved from next to me and forced her to lay on the bed next to me- "Time passes for us both."

\- "And I'm glad it's together." –she moved in my arms to face me- "Sometimes I just wished it was on the ground, you know? Our own place, with real food, the forest, the river..."

\- "Our own place?" –I rose an eyebrow at her as I run my fingers down her thigh.

\- "I mean, I love the little family we have up here but it'd be nice to be completely alone sometimes, you know?"

\- "So you can let go and scream my name in peace?"

\- "Bellamy!" –she hit me on the upper arm before letting her head fall on my chest, hiding her face.

\- "It'd be nice, yes." –I chuckled, tightening my grip around her- "So many places you could be panting and..."

\- "Bellamy, seriously!" –I felt her laugh on my chest- "Are your hormones okay today?"

\- "I miss the ground too, but I'm so thankful we ended up here together, I don't know what I'd have done if you had stayed back in the bunker."

\- "Miss me a lot, I hope."

\- "You know it."

**\----------------**

**YOUR POV**

I managed to escape Bellamy's arms before he trapped me into a cuddle and kiss session that we both knew would get hot in no time; I loved him, but today was my turn to spacewalk with Raven and, had it been anything else, I'd have stayed with him and be late but this? This required sacrifices.

\- "Just in time." –Raven smiled at me as she came through a crossing corridor, her pony dancing behind her always made me feel happy- "If they all were like you..."

\- "Trust me, it's not like Bellamy didn't try." –I laughed.

I understood why spacewalking meant so much to Raven, it was a life-changing experience; you felt so free yet so small, your thoughts just stopped out there as you enjoyed the feeling of calmness even if, deep down, you had a little fear of detaching from the ship and getting lost forever in space. Overwhelming was the word that'd describe the experience best. I loved it, feeling like we were part of something bigger than us even if that thought was also slightly terrifying. But it couldn't last forever, I had to do some work out there and, as soon as I was done, Raven pulled me back inside the ship. As I entered again, and the repressurization process ended, I moved inside the airlock room in which Raven was, blacking out for a second.

\- "Wao, Y/N careful there!" –Raven caught me just in time before I fell flat on my face.

\- "Thank you." –I nodded at her, standing straight again and unzipping the suit- "That was, as usual, amazing!"

\- "If someone had told me a couple years ago you'd be loving this, I'd have laughed in their face."

\- "Rude much?" –I laughed but quickly had to stop, holding my head.

\- "You sure you alright?" –Raven helped me out of the suit.

\- "I'm a little dizzy, honestly."

\- "Did you forget to hydrate before going out?"

\- "No, no, you know I follow your instructions to a t. I think today's algae wasn't that good, honestly. It has to be that."

\- "It was horrible, yeah." –Raven chuckled as she put the suit back in place while I put on my jacket- "But the same as usual."

\- "Well, I'm running out of ideas to be sick in space."

\- "Yeah, viruses don't just come floating through the window." –Raven laughed pointing at the door I had just come through.

\- "Did you just compare me to an infection?" –I furrowed my eyebrows and she rose her hands in defense- "I'll show you virus!"

Raven laughed and started running out of there as I followed closely behind, yelling at her to stop, promising I'd do nothing to her but she insisting she wasn't going to stop to find out, especially if I decided to tickle her. Usually, I could have done that for a solid 30 minutes but, that day, something felt off.

\- "Fine, fine, I'm done." –I stopped running, resting my hands on my knees before sitting on the floor- "I'm tired."

\- "You're never tired, Y/N." –Raven stood in front of me- "If this is a trick, I won't fall for it."

\- "If I wanted to trick you I wouldn't have sat down when it's harder to catch you this way." –I mumbled as I closed my eyes, trying to figure out what I had been doing lately that could explain this.

\- "Y/N, we should go to Medbay and get you checked."

\- "I don't want to worry anyone, I'll figure it out."

\- "Fine, let's think." –Raven sat down next to me, both our backs to the wall- "You followed all the procedures before going outside, correct?"

\- "Correct."

\- "You've been eating with all of us so it can't be food poisoning."

\- "Definitively discarded."

\- "You aren't hot or especially cold either." –she mumbled as she put her hand to my forehead.

\- "There's only one explanation." –I looked at her- "Dizziness, nausea and not actually minding the taste of Monty's algae."

Raven looked at me with furrowed eyebrows as I spoke, her eyes widening slightly as she understood what I meant and her lips curling up into a smile.

\- "Oh my God, Y/N!"

\- "I have to talk to Harper."

\- "Why?"

\- "Because I know we got some type of chip implanted when they sent us down, I know she and Monty have one too."

\- "But Bellamy didn't get one because he infiltrated the dropship." –she added pensively- "You think yours failed?"

\- "I mean, it's not a 100% effective and I suppose it's been a long time..."

\- "I'll go with you. Whatever you choose to do, I'm with you."

\- "Thank you, Rav, I really appreciate it."

\- "You going to tell Bellamy?"

\- "I wanna make sure first."

\- "Let's go, then." –she stood up and offered me her hand- "I'm going to be such a cool aunt."

\- "You already are."

I laughed with her as she placed her arm over my shoulders. I was so glad I had ended up in space with my best friend. We found Harper in the kitchen with Monty, I kicked him out because I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut and I didn't want the rest to know unless I was a 100% convinced. Harper reacted just the way Raven did, and, for a second, I thought they were more excited about this than I was.

\- "I guess you could be right." –Harper nodded pensively- "Monty and I had double protection I suppose but, how come Emori and Murphy....?"

\- "God, Harper, I'm not there to talk about the sex life of those two!" –I covered my ears, faking being disgusted as Raven nodded in agreement- "So, you agree it's possible but not definitive."

\- "Yeah." –she nodded- "When are you telling Bellamy?"

\- "I don't know..." –I sighed, sat on the counter as Raven poured herself a glass of water and Harper stood in front of me- "What if..."

\- "Oh, if he says he doesn't want it I'm going to kick his ass out of this ship." –Raven spoke even before I could finish what I was saying and I had to laugh- "I'll float him in no time."

\- "I meant, what if in the end I'm not? I don't want him becoming all excited about this and then it ending up being a false alarm and crushing his spirits." –I rested my head on my hand- "Sometimes I wished we had periods so I'd know for sure."

\- "I'm sure we don't." –Harper laughed- "I've read about them and they don't seem fun at all."

\- "You're probably right."

\- "So, what are you going to do?"

\- "I'm going to wait a couple more days, make sure it isn't just a cold or something weird." –I moved my eyes from Harper to Raven a couple times- "You think I'm doing the right thing?"

\- "I think I'd also wait to be sure." –Raven squeezed my thigh- "Whatever you choose to do, it'll be the right thing."

\- "And we are going to be here with you."

\- "You're the best."

**\-----------------------------**

It had been a couple of days since I spoke to Raven and Harper, everything had gone more or less the same. Until that morning. Bellamy had to do some repairing on the other side of the ship with Monty so he left earlier than usual, lucky me for, as soon as he left, I had to run up to the bathroom and, laying over the toilet, everything I had on my stomach left my body in a matter of seconds.

\- "Yeah." -I laid my back against the wall, closing my eyes- "I'm definitively pregnant."

I wouldn't lie, I felt excited yet restless, so many things going on in my brain as I entered the shower.  _How are we going to take care of a baby up here? A boy or a girl? What are we going to name them?_  But something that I kept going back...  _will Bellamy be okay with this?_ I knew he'd make an awesome father but I wasn't sure he'd want to be one right now. I got dressed promptly, leaving for breakfast because, after the nausea, food was all I could think of now, weirdly enough.

\- "Morning, Y/N!" -Raven cheerful voice startled me- "What's with the tiptoeing around?"

\- "I'm not tiptoeing, I'm just... on my feet."

\- "That doesn't make any sense."

\- "Well, sit down then because I have news."

\- "What news?" -Bellamy came practically out of nowhere, giving me a solid scare- "Did I startle you?"

\- "Yeah, yeah." -I gulped- "It's fine, I thought I wouldn't be seeing you today until later on."

\- "It ended up being easier to fix than anticipated." -he smiled, placing his arm around my waist- "Did you both have breakfast yet?"

\- "Actually, no." -I smiled- "And I'm hungry so let's go."

I made Raven a sign for her to know that we'd talk later and she nodded, probably guessing what I meant as the three of us made our way to the main area, finding the rest already there.

\- "Just in time for my new batch!" -Monty greeted us.

\- "Can't wait." -Bellamy rolled his eyes as we sat down together.

He poured us each a big spoon of algae in our bowls, everyone's nose crinkled but I had to say I didn't mind and, once I tasted it, I realized maybe Monty had found a way to make it actually edible, so I decided to express my thought out loud before thinking any better of it. A mistake.

\- "You know?" –I looked at Monty- "This batch is better than the rest."

\- "What?" –Bellamy looked at me and I realized what I had just said, my eyes finding Raven's immediately.

\- "It's a joke." –I quickly answered, trying to brush it off- "But it doesn't hurt giving the cook some positive feedback from time to time."

\- "You mean, lying?" –Emori laughed in front of me.

\- "Imagine the next batch is awesome." -I pointed at her with my spoon- "You'll thank me."

\- "Sure."

As soon as we were done, I left the room, hearing footsteps after me. Raven. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room, making me sit on her bed and closing the door.

\- "You are definitively pregnant, Y/N."

\- "I know." –I sighed- "I realized this morning when I threw up just after Bellamy left with Monty."

\- "Oh, so that's what you meant before."

\- "Yeah."

\- "Why don't you sound as excited as I am?"

\- "What if Bellamy doesn't want it?" –I rose my eyes to look at her- "It's not like we planned this and being in space... I mean, a baby! What if I'm not ready? I'm not sure I'm mom material and I..."

\- "Hey, hey." –Raven kneeled in front of me- "It's going to be alright, you'll see. We've been having babies in space for years, remember? You got this, and we will all be here to help!"

\- "Yeah." –I laughed- "You're right, I forgot we do come from space after all." -I hugged her- "Thank you, Rav."

I stood up as she gave me the thumbs up and exited her room, moving towards the common area trying to find Bellamy but he wasn't there. I walked around the ship, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. I loved him and I knew he loved me, but a baby?  _It's not even something we had discussed, I mean, sure, in the future when we were back in Earth but not now, in space._  I sighed.

**\----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Y/N had been acting weird the last couple days, not only because she went earlier than usual to bed but she seemed pensive most of the time and sex had been completely out of the table. At first, I thought the endless cycle of routine we were stuck in had finally gotten to her but, after how out of place her comment about Monty's algae had been, I started to put the pieces together. I knew she had said it was a joke but I knew her all too well to believe that. Something was up. I decided the best thing was just asking her but she had left practically running, Raven following her close behind. I thought they might have left to our room but it was empty when I got there so I decided to wait for her there, figuring she'd come eventually but not wanting to pressure her; if something was wrong, I wanted to help her, not stress her out. I sat on the bed, thinking of everything we had been doing lately to figure out if I had done anything wrong and how to fix it.

\- "Bell?" –my head shot in the direction of the door as soon as her voice hit my ears, she sounded anxious and  _scared?_

\- "Y/N!" –I rose from my place, slowly moving towards her as she closed the door behind her- "You okay?"

\- "Yeah, I... we have to talk."

My heart clenched in my chest, already thinking the worst.  _Is she going to break up with me? What did I do? Maybe I pushed her too much? Am I too clingy? Or too distant?_  I nodded my head, motioning for her to sit on the bed.

\- "I think it's better if you sit down."

\- "Alright."

I did as she asked, she stood in front of me playing with her fingers and biting her lip, her eyes everywhere but mine and that only made me more worried.

\- "Y/N?" –I whispered- "Whatever it is, you can tell me." –I spoke as softly as I could- "I love you." –I added.

\- "Okay." –she nodded and took a couple deep breaths- "So, I know you've noticed I've been acting... different lately and, mmm, there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for it, so I don't want you to freak out because I wanted to make sure before I told you because if I had been wrong, well...."

\- "Y/N, love, you're rambling." –I smiled up at her- "Just tell me, I can handle it."

\- "Okay, Bellamy..." –here it comes, the heartbreak, the pain...- "...I'm pregnant."

\- "I understand, it's okay, people fall in and out of..." –as my brain actually processed her words my tongue tied up- "Wait." –I jumped from my seat- "Pregnant?"

\- "Yeah?" –she sounded unconvinced- "I mean, I'm almost convinced because there's definitively nothing else that could explain that Monty's algae tasted okay this morning and..."

She started rambling and moving her hands in the air. I took her face in my hands and I kissed her, shutting her up before she went into an endless loop of algae. I felt her tense against me but immediately relaxing and wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me down and kissing me back. I felt like I could float from excitement and happiness, I felt ecstatic; I was going to be a father and, what was even more important, it was with Y/N: the love of my life, my soulmate.

\- "So, you're happy about this?" –Y/N questioned as we broke apart to breathe.

\- "Love, how could I not be?" –I placed my hands on her waist and lifted her from the ground, her hands finding my shoulders for support as I moved in circles, a smile so big on my face it almost hurt- "We're going to be parents!"

I pulled her to me, her feet still in the air and she wrapped her legs around my waist, laughing and I swear my heart felt 10 times lighter knowing this was what was going on having already put myself in the worst-case scenario. After spinning around and laughing together, I put her down before I sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her to sit on my lap.

\- "I'm not going to lie." –she looked into my eyes- "I was a bit worried you wouldn't want it."

\- "My love, being pregnant together would be my honor." –I rose an eyebrow at her- "It's not like we haven't talked before about having kids together..."

\- "Yeah, but when we were back down, not in space!" –she threw her hands in the air dramatically- "We didn't plan this!"

\- "No, we didn't." -I smiled softly at her- "Answer me this: do you want that kid right now? Are you happy?" –she nodded- "You're going to be such a great mom." –I kissed her lips softly- "Fuck, this is the best news you could have given me today! I was so worried something was wrong."

\- "Did you really think I was going to break up with you?" –I nodded, suddenly feeling like a complete idiot but the sound of her light-hearted laugh forced me to look at her- "We're both such idiots!"

\- "Good thing is, we are together."

\- "But what if I end up being wrong and I'm not?" –she sighed- "What if it's just a scare?"

\- "Then that's okay too." –I caressed her face- "We can always keep trying."

Her eyes became watery and, for a moment, I thought I had said something wrong, but then she wrapped her arms tightly around me, resting her head on my chest.

\- "That's the best answer you could have given me."

\- "Y/N, I'm going to love that child whenever it comes." –I placed my hand on her chin, making her raise her face to look at me- "It may be 9 months from now or 3 years, I don't mind. I just know I want to have kids with you."

\- "So, plural?" –she chuckled.

\- "I'm thinking four." –I rubbed her back, a smile finding its way to my lips.

\- "And I'm guessing you already have the names planned, don't you?" -she smirked at me as her hands combed my hair.

\- "I was thinking 'Jasper' for one of the boys..."

\- "Then I put 'Aurora' on the table."

\- "Mmm." -I pulled her closer, ghosting her lips- "I'm starting to think four might not be enough."

\- "Alright, there, slow down." –she chuckled, pushing me to lay on my back; I moved my hands under her shirt, pulling her down on me- "Let's start with one, daddy."


	2. Through time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows reader and Bellamy's pregnancy through time until just before giving birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of people requesting a second part for the "Babykru" one-shot in Tumblr, so here we are. Part 2! Enjoy💕

****

**FIRST TRIMESTER**

**YOUR POV**

The first few weeks after I realized I was, in fact, pregnant had been interesting, to say the least. Being an active person the sudden fatigue that hit me as the days passed was nothing less than uncomfortable; I found myself taking naps in the middle of the day and spacewalking was completely out of the table now. I did not like that. My breasts had been growing slightly and, even if Bellamy found it enjoyable and his sex drive seemed to only have increased, they were tender and my sex drive was nowhere to be found. Morning sickness hadn't been that bad, I felt nauseous but only ended up vomiting a couple times and I was grateful for that. I was also thankful my taste buds seemed to have adapted to Monty's algae instead of triggering nausea, saying that that would have been problematic was an understatement.

\- "How are you feeling today?"

Bellamy came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped low over his hips; I knew what he was trying and I was sad it wasn't working.

\- "Tired, bloated..." –I rolled to lay on my side- "Ashamed I'm wasting such a great opportunity..."

I pointed at him up and down and he laughed, moving closer to the bed and sitting beside me. I closed my eyes as his hand caressed my face right before I felt his wet hair over my skin, tickling me as he kissed my bare shoulder, making me laugh.

\- "It is a tragedy, really." –he mused, taking my hand in his and intertwining our fingers together- "I'll go get dressed then."

\- "I didn't say I wasn't up for cuddles!" -I pulled him back and he smiled, allowing his towel to fall to the floor, revealing that he had been wearing boxers all this time- "How dare you!" –I pushed him lightly as he sat next to me again- "What if I had been in the mood."

\- "I'd have taken them off." –he kissed my forehead and laid next to me, wrapping his arms around me as I closed my eyes and snuggled against him- "You're so beautiful."

\- "It's the pregnant glow." –I chuckled- "Don't worry, I'll be back to normal in a couple months, or 8."

\- "I see your sense of humor hasn't been affected by your changing hormones."

\- "Let me remind you I get mad easier so..."

He pulled my chin up and ghosted my lips with his, not really kissing me but making me shut up; he was too close not to give in, so I closed the small space between us and kissed him. I felt him smile against my lips for a second before kissing me back and rolling me onto my back, him lying over me but keeping his weigh up with his arms.

\- "Careful there." –he smiled as I tried to pull him down- "We don't wanna crush our little creation."

\- "Bellamy, I'm not even showing yet."

I laughed as he moved beside me, sitting on the bed next to me and raising my shirt, revealing my tummy, running his fingers over my skin before he planted a couple kisses there.

\- "I love you." –I ran my hands through his hair before he moved back to lie next to me.

\- "I adore you, Y/N."

**\--------------------------------**

**SECOND TRIMESTER**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

The first trimester of our pregnancy had flown by and Y/N was starting to show a little bit more every day. It amazed me how much her body was changing as our baby grew inside her; I was so proud of her and I couldn't deny I became more excited for our future as the days went by by her side. I laughed a lot with her as she became extremely clumsy all of a sudden, she would always throw something at me afterward but we'd both end up laughing sat in the nearest place we could find or just on the ground with her in my arms.

\- "Did you trip again?" –Raven walked past us carrying a couple boxes.

\- "Yeah..." –Y/N huffed annoyed- "In my defense, I'm making a baby. I need to adjust to this new added weight and space I'm taking. My center of gravity has changed, it's no fun."

\- "Alright..." –Raven chuckled and kept walking, giving me a knowing look.

A lot of things had changed, not only her growing belly but also symptomatically and emotionally speaking; morning sickness was, thankfully, long gone now, but I had noticed a change in how she looked at herself in the mirror.

\- "Love, you alright?" –I moved after her one morning.

\- "I'd like to say yes, but I'm seeing a few things I don't like." –she sighed, her eyes still on the mirror- "I know they are part of our baby growing but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy this..." –she moved her hands in front of her all over her body.

\- "Love, it's alright." –I made her turn around to face me.

\- "I know, I know, I'm getting in my head and I know most of these things will go away but still... I can't help but feel like a balloon with tiger print." –I knew I shouldn't laugh, so I tried my best to contain myself as she eyed me carefully before rolling her eyes- "You can laugh, I know I'm still hilarious."

I laughed wholeheartedly and wrapped my arms around her; soon enough, she was laughing against my chest too, her arms around my bare torso and her face resting over my chest.

\- "I'm so glad you haven't lost your sense of humor yet."

\- "I'm sensing I will at some point and you will start to get on my nerves by just breathing so enjoy it while it lasts."

\- "I'll still love you if you kick me out of our room."

\- "Huh." –she raised her head with an eyebrow raised- "I hope you remember that when I kick you out of the bed."

\- "That hurts."

But not everything was bad, I knew she could have gone into a dark loop so I tried to be by her side most of the time but still leaving her space to be alone when she felt like it. Another positive aspect of this trimesters was that, for a couple weeks, her sex drive increased and I couldn't deny I was more than happy to comply; our sex life had always been active so, not having any type of intimate contact like that during the first months had been hard, but I understood, her body was going through the biggest changes then but now? Making love with her and seeing her belly growing, my heart felt full. I adored her with every cell in my body. I always would.

\--------------------

We were around halfway through the pregnancy when, one day, as Y/N and I were lying in our bed after lunch, ready for our now routine nap, I felt her tense next to me.

\- "What's wrong?" –I immediately laid on my side, my eyes searching her face for any signs of what was happening.

\- "Bellamy..."

She smiled looking up at me, her hand moved to take mine and she carefully placed it over her belly, resting hers over mine. I stood there, confusion in my head until I felt it: a soft hit against my palm. My lips turned up into an impossibly big smile as I moved my face to look at her, a couple tears running down her face already as she looked at me. I moved closer to her, kissing her deeply as she wrapped her arms around me. The baby's first kicks, it was amazing; a tiny human was living inside Y/N, it was a real miracle how her body was doing all that. I never thought I could feel happiness like that, as I wrapped my arms around Y/N, pulling her to lay over me with her back to my chest as we both rested our hands on her belly, falling asleep to the feeling of her skin moving against our hands; a smile on both our faces as we dreamt of what holding them would be like.

**\---------------------------**

**THIRD TRIMESTER**

**YOUR POV**

I had actually enjoyed the second trimester as soon as my libido increased again, even if not every position worked but now? Only thinking about it made me tired and with the massive belly I was sporting, it felt almost impossible. Bellamy and I then changed that type of intimacy for other: cuddling, showering together and giving each other's massages on a daily basis –or more so, him giving me massages and me falling asleep before it was his turn to get one. I felt bad, but I was the one carrying the little human and I felt I deserved some pampering. My clothes had stopped fitting way too long ago so I had settled for wearing the biggest shirts I found on the whole ship that were long enough to cover my butt, I was way past caring by now; my feet were also bigger so I settled for walking barefoot, not that I could even manage to put on shoes even if I wanted to. The cold floor felt great under my skin and everyone always made sure there was nothing lying around and I had been advised (banned) from going anywhere near the working stations, not that I'd intend to work with this big belly that only made my back hurt and make everything hard as it seemed impossible to find a comfortable position to sit in, let alone sleep.

\- "I miss spacewalking." –I sighed melancholically to myself as I watched Emori and Raven passing by the main room and towards the airlock- "Have fun!"

\- "I'll do some extra walking for you, Y/N!" -Emori ran up to me, kissing my forehead before sprinting again after Raven- "I got you!"

\- "I'll rather do it myself, but I'll have to settle for that."

As soon as I had let everyone know I was pregnant, they all have decided collectively to make my life easier. It ashamed me at the beginning, then it irked me for a while because I was not useless and now I just appreciated it as most things were out of my reach zone. It could only be a couple more weeks until the baby arrived and I was eager for it to come out; that is, until I realized it'd probably be the most painful experience of my life, then I wasn't sure if I was cut for this -all too late, of course. I had also started to feel lighter for some reason and, after some research with Raven's help, we realized that probably meant that my baby was getting ready to come say 'hi'.

\- "I can't wait to meet you..." –I looked at myself in the mirror one night, rubbing my belly softly and feeling a couple kicks- "...regaining full control of my body sounds nice too."

\- "You'll regain control of that but it will no longer be just the two of us." –Bellamy rested his weight on the wall next to me, arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his lips as he looked at me through the mirror.

\- "What do you think it's going to be?" –I faced him- "What would you rather."

\- "I don't know." –he moved to sit on the toilet in front of me, kissing my belly- "I'm going to be so happy either way, I can't wait!"

\- "I'm also looking forward to giving birth, yeah." –I rose my fist in the air, pretending to be overjoyed- "Sounds like a lot of fun."

\- "I'll be right by your side."

\- "What I need is for you to take half of the pain."

\- "You know I would take it all if I could."

\- "I know." –I kissed his head.

\- "I was thinking, boy or girl, they'll probably feel lonely up here, so we should give them a little sibling. And try to make it of the opposite sex."

\- "Bellamy, can I catch a break?" –I laughed as I pulled him up, not as close as I'd like him to be for my big belly was in the way but, hopefully, not for much longer- "You do realize you're the one that determines the baby's sex, right?"

\- "I'll try my best then."

\- "Let's have this one first." –I kissed him- "We'll discuss a second baby when this one is in your arms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the best shit ever🍸


	3. My favorite cheerleader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all remember this story? I’m here to FINALLY deliver part 3! Some more interaction with the rest of Spacekru, yay!

****

** \------------ **

**HARPER'S POV**

I had been helping Y/N with the research she had decided she had to do before delivering her baby; I understood, so I offered to help because I knew she'd need someone to keep her from stressing out and going overboard. Still, I ended up thinking reading every single article we could find out there had not been of much help to calm her nerves.

\- "19 hours? And that's only the first part for the first stage?" –she rose her voice as I read the article for her- "I'm going to pass out." –she threw her hands up in the air and I had to remind myself not to laugh.

\- "It says right here that's the maximum." –I pointed out, knowing she was getting herself in a bigger, darker, deeper hole than necessary; just because the page gave us an approximate range, it didn't mean she'd end up in the higher extreme but, of course, Y/N would put herself in that situation.

\- "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

\- "It says here that, next time you have a baby, the timing will probably be shorter." –Echo pointed at the sentence in the screen for Y/N.

\- "I am not looking forward to any of this." –she sighed not bothering to look at the screen, placing her hand over her eyes and resting back on the chair next to me as a gentle smile found its way to Echo's lips- "What else?"

\- "Mild contractions during the first 10 hours or so."

\- "Define 'mild'." –I eyed her as her voice shacked a bit, she was looking at me through her fingers.

\- "Mild as in the ones after will be worse. Probably."

\- "Wao, Raven, that surely will help Y/N calm down."

I scoffed and punched Raven in the arm as she flopped down in between us in another chair. For the past couple of weeks, the girls and I had been taking turns to spend time with Y/N while keeping her mind busy. We had left Monty in charge of the programming and preparation of MedBay, although I usually helped him when I left Raven with Y/N. It was true, none of us really knew what we were doing, that's why we had been preparing for this for weeks. That day, I had started the research with Y/N alongside with Echo because Raven and Emori had to fix a panel at the other side of the ship. Echo had seen her people give birth down on Earth so she had been a major asset since we all found out Y/N was pregnant; I wouldn't lie, having her up there with us was a relief now.

\- "Relax, we'll be here with you." –Raven was the cheeriest of the group and I hoped her positivism would glue a bit to Y/N.

\- "I know that should make me feel better and I'm trying, but I'm not there yet." –Y/N looked up at her- "Still, thank you."

\- "Why are you even reading this?"

\- "Because I wanna know what my body is gonna go through?" –Y/N's voice came out as a sarcastic remark and, this time, I couldn't help but laugh as her eyes widened slightly- "How could I not? It's not like any of us knows what we're doing." –she looked at Echo- "Well, except for my Ice friend over here." –she chuckled- "You think I'll be alright?"

\- "I'll make sure of it. The only difference between you and the people I've seen give birth is that we were down there with our healers and that I was a mere observer."

\- "That's not helping."

\- "Look, it says here you can relax during this time by taking a bath or a shower." –Raven pointed at the screen, regaining Y/N's attention- "Bellamy has one job now."

\- "Great, great. See? That's something I can do." –she pushed Raven back to get complete access and control of the screen in front of us- "What's next?" –her eyes roamed through the page- "Active labor. Cool." –she read out loud- "Go to the hospital. Yeah, no can do."

\- "This is outdated by 100 years at least." –Raven chuckled- "We got this." –she glued her eyes to the screen- "Oh wao, 45 seconds per contraction? Man, you're gonna develop a high pain tolerance just from this."

\- "Can we get to the pushing part already?" –Y/N sighed, crossing her arms on the table and resting her head on them- "You'd think for how advanced this ship is, they could take the pain away."

\- "We could knock you out." –Emori sat on the table in front of us behind the screen- "You won't feel a thing."

\- "And how's the baby gonna come out?"

\- "With a cesarean?"

\- "Oh, hell no." –Y/n was quick to raise her head and move back and away from us a bit with the chair, easily doing so as we had given her one with wheels- "I'm not letting any of you cut me open, I'll deal with the pain."

\- "Glad I could help." –Emori chuckled, high-fiving Raven as I eyed them, realizing what they were doing and nodding satisfied at them.

\- "You had that comment planned, didn't you?" –Y/N rose an eyebrow at her and she nodded, pointing at Raven.

\- "We've been talking and we know you're stressed about this, but the four of us will be there with you to make sure both you and your baby are alright."

\- "Besides, we've been practicing and doing all those stretching exercises and breathing techniques to help you with the pain." –Raven reminded her, placing her arm over her shoulders and she nodded- "I have them memorized and we'll be doing them together."

\- "I'm so grateful for you guys. I couldn't imagine a better team to have my baby with." –she smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

\- "Yeah, who needs Bellamy!" –Emori laughed so hard, she almost fell to the floor.

\- "I kind of do." –she smiled shyly.

\- "Look at her, so in love." –Raven hugged her tightly- "Cute."

\- "It's going to be a rollercoaster but we're all here to help." –I smiled, raising from my spot and joining their hug- "I'm sure you have a couple days left still."

\- "I guess, we'll see."

The four of us surrounded Y/N and gave her a collective hug. Sure, we were all scared at some level that something could go wrong but, with Monty having all set up, all the med supplies we got, Echo's previous knowledge and everything we had read that day and all I had been reading on my own, I knew we'd pull this one off.

**\----------------**

**YOUR POV**

It couldn't take much longer now. Most things with the massive belly I was sporting had become impossible to do; I couldn't even cuddle with Bellamy and that did really irk me.

\- "Come on, love." –he smiled at me, seeing my annoyed expression as I couldn't manage to wrap my arms around him- "A couple more days and we'll be doing all you want to do again."

\- "I know what you're implying..." –I eyed him as he winked at me- "...but, may I remind you..." –I pointed at my tummy- "it's not just us now."

\- "I know." –he sat up on the bed, running his fingers up my arm and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling- "We'll still get time to be alone. Have you seen Raven?" –he chuckled loudly, making me open my eyes to look up at him- "You and I are going to have trouble keeping the baby away from her."

\- "Yeah." –I laughed too- "She's going to be a great aunt. And a great mom if she ever chooses to be."

\- "I think our baby is going to be the trial for the rest to decide whether they want kids or not."

\- "Oh, hell no." –I sat up too, struggling a bit to do so, even with his help- "Our baby is not an experiment for them to make decisions. They want one? They go make it." –I pursed my lips in a thin line, holding my belly- "And go through this too."

\- "I might be an overprotective boyfriend but you're going to be an overprotective mum."

\- "Oh, yeah?" –I rose an eyebrow at him- "Mark those words and remember them for when you become overprotective too. I didn't spend 9 months making this baby not to feel overprotective. I'm entitled to feel this way, thank you very much."

He nodded as he smiled, his eyes closed and a couple soft wrinkles appeared at their sides. He looked so happy and full of life. I felt overjoyed we were in this together. He leaned in and kissed me, pulling me up to make our way to the living area for lunch. I was wondering how I'd feel about Monty's algae after giving birth; would I go back to disliking it with a passion? Or maybe my taste buds had already accustomed to it and I'd remain unbothered by the taste like I had been lately? That was going to be fun to find out. Of course, I was going to breastfeed the baby for as long as I could, deciding to worry about what to do next about their meals when the time came. I was already stressed about giving birth, I didn't need another stressful thought added to my plate. Ironically.

**\-----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I knew what we were getting into when Y/N told me she was pregnant; I knew I wanted the baby and I knew I wanted her to be fully convinced about this. What I didn't expect was the mild panic that settled on my chest as the due date got closer. We didn't know what we were doing. Anything could go wrong. I could lose her. I was not prepared for the feeling of anguish I kept trying to push away.

\- "How are you doing?" –Monty was at MedBay, making sure everything we needed was at view and re-counting it all.

\- "I'm alright. It's Y/N that has to go through all of it now."

\- "Bellamy." –he patted my back- "I've known you since we landed, I can tell when you're worried." –he pointed at a chair behind me- "Come on."

I sighed and sat down, resting my head on my palm and closing my eyes. I heard him moving a chair next to mine but never pushing me to start talking.

\- "I wanted to be a guard since I was a kid; I wanted to help protect people, to take care of them and make sure no harm came to them..." –I started, trying to keep my voice steady- "But, right now, I wish I had tried for the medical field; I could be of much more assistance when the baby comes."

\- "You play a major role in all this, even if you have yet to realize. You might not know how to deliver a baby and maybe you can't take the pain away, but Y/N is going to need you to remain strong and calm through it all. Emotional support plays an important role here."

\- "What if something goes wrong? We don't really know what we're doing." –I rose my head to look at him, his sympathetic smile eased my worries for a moment- "I can't lose her, Monty... I can't..."

\- "Everything will be alright." –he placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed a bit- "We're all here to take care of Y/N and make sure she and the baby are okay during and after the labor. We might not be doctors, but we got the theory to a T and, with Echo's help, we know a lot more about the practical side of things now."

I didn't know exactly for how long I kept talking with Monty but it eased most of my worries; he eventually rose from the chair and started to check everything once again as we kept going over my thoughts. I could tell he was nervous about this too but I also knew I could trust him with this. Y/N did and I ought to do the same.  _I can't wait to meet you, kid._

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

A couple more days passed and nothing seemed to happen. Sex was the last thing on my mind at this point but I had read it could help trigger the labor process and I was willing to try it if it came to that. Poor Bellamy would have to just follow along. I was certain I had done the math right; it had to be any minute now.

\- "Whenever you're ready, huh." –I spoke to my belly as I walked to the living area- "I'm not sure I'm here for a grand reveal, by the way. I'd like this to be as calm and quick as possible, but you do you, baby."

\- "You think that's going to prompt them to come out?" –I heard Bellamy laugh as he caught up with me.

\- "I'm trying everything I can think off." –I shrugged my shoulders- "Just because I want the baby doesn't mean I have to enjoy the whole process; it's just annoying right now. Look, my belly is bigger than me!" –he gave me a knowing side-look- "Fine, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration but like..."

I couldn't finish my train of thought as a sudden dull ache traveled around my lower back, from side to side. It was weird, but I didn't think anything of it as I was used to by now to getting random pains through my body at some point or another during the day.

\- "Love." –Bellamy was quickly standing in front of me- "You alright?"

\- "Yeah, these sudden aches I won't miss either." –I nodded at him, keeping on walking- "What I meant is like, I feel like a balloon about to implode and that's not a nice feeling, let me tell you."

\- "I don't know what to tell you. I think you look gorgeous."

\- "You're lucky I can't run." –I pushed him as he started laughing, moving in front of me towards the door- "Because you'd be dead right now."

\- "Lucky me."

He pulled his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes back at him, motioning for him to get out of my sight before I said something I'd later regret. I loved him, but I was still easily irritated. Lunch went by quite fast, everyone updating the rest on what they had been up to and the things that needed to be done around the ship. Halfway through it I felt another dull ache but I brushed it off; that is, until another one happened and every alert system in my brain put itself to work. It's happening.

\- "Alright, fine; two is a coincidence, there is a pattern."

\- "What?" –Bellamy turned to face me- "What pattern? What are you talking about?

\- "Bell..." –I looked at him, not even bothering to fight the big smile on my face "Remember that random ache when we were coming for lunch?" –he nodded, his eyes never leaving mine as I took his hand on mine- "Well, it was not just a random ache... They're coming."

\- "They're coming?" –he mumbled so quietly I almost didn't hear him- "We're going to be parents." –he smiled back at me, his face illuminating like the sun was shining over him and just for him; he placed his hand on my belly and kissed my forehead- "We're going to be parents!"

\- "Alright, everybody! It's showtime!" –Raven moved from her place towards us, prompting me to raise from my chair- "Go! Take a bath! Or a shower!" –Raven yelled at me, pushing us both to the door- "Go! Go! Go!"

\- "Do you expect me to take a 10-hour shower?" –I smiled, seeing how stressed she had become all of a sudden- "Raven, I need you to breathe."

\- "I'm breathing. I'm calm." –she nodded profusely, moving around the room, pulling everyone up from their chairs- "We're having a baby people, everyone get ready! It's not going to just magically show up in her arms, c' mon!"

I started laughing so hard, Bellamy had to keep me still as Raven kept frantically running from side to side of the room, picking up a bunch of things and putting them elsewhere.

\- "I'm starting to think I've passed her my tension." –I looked up at Bellamy- "I feel so bad."

\- "Raven!" -he called for her- "Relax. We've been through this, we know what to do."

\- "I need you to keep my mind occupied during this first stage." –I reminded her and she nodded and moved towards me; I knew this was more about me keeping her calm than the other way around now, which I found ironic, but I wasn't sure for how much longer I'd stay this calm.

\- "I found something the other day while looking around one of the storage rooms. Let me go get it. Go take a bath and I'll have it all ready once you decide to show up back here."

She ran out of the room as Harper came to me while the rest finished their meals and put their things away.

\- "How are you feeling?"

\- "I'm okay so far."

\- "You know what to do?"

\- "Yeah, I'll time the contractions from time to time and keep her mind busy." –Bellamy nodded from behind me and I couldn't help but feel incredibly taken care of at the moment- "If anything happens, we'll call you, but we know this could take a while until we have to move to MedBay."

\- "Alright. I'll keep my walkie on me." –she looked at me now with a teasing smile on her face- "Who'd have guessed Raven would take this little to freak out."

\- "Actually..." –Murphy walked up to us- "I had." –he smiled, pointing at Emori- "We had a bet to see which of you freaked out first. I said Raven."

\- "It's infuriating when he's right." –Emori walked past us, squeezing my shoulder- "I got my walkie on me too. Call if you need help with Raven, we'll be here in no time."

Emori winked at me and left, followed by Murphy after he hugged me and told me he'd take care of the baby once a week so that Bellamy and I could have some alone time again. I appreciated it deeply for I never thought Murphy would engage with a kid, let alone a baby. I couldn't wait to see his actual reaction once the baby was out.

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Once we learned Y/N was pregnant, we had moved to one of the rooms that had a bathtub in which Y/N had spent a lot of time lately. I sometimes joined her and others simply sat on the floor next to her; we could stay like that for hours if the water didn't eventually get too cold for her. I loved those moments so one day I brought it up and we both agreed we'd stay there until we found a way to get back to the ground. That day, however, everything felt different; it wasn't just a simple bath for the shake of it, it was because the baby was finally coming and I was having trouble staying still.

\- "How are you feeling?"

\- "Actually? I'm doing alright. If the whole process is like this, then I've been whining for..."

She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes hard as another contraction came through so I took her hand in mine and reminded her to take in slow, nice breaths until it went away.

\- "See, that?" –she breathed out- "That I don't enjoy as much."

\- "I know, but you're doing so well." –I kissed her hand before resting my head back on the edge of the bath- "You're so strong."

\- "I hope you still think like that when all this is over and I'm actually crying in pain."

\- "I know it's not much, but I'll be there with you all the way through."

\- "You're my favorite cheerleader." –she chuckled, moving closer to me and taking my face in her hands- "I love you." –I leaned in and kissed her.

\- "I adore you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the best shit ever🍸


	4. Welcome to the family, kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all still here for this! Last part for this series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep this as faithful to real life as I could while also keeping it kind of low-key because I know some people are grossed out by blood and guts and the whole bodily fluids ordeal; hope I made an ok job at it.

****

**\----------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

After Y/N stood in the bath for some long couple hours, I'm not exactly sure how the time in there flew so fast, we went back to the main area only to see Raven had prepared a bunch of stuff on the table.

\- "Finally!" –Raven rose her voice as she turned to look at us- "I was starting to think you were having that baby without me!"

\- "This can take us another 10 hours or more still so buckle up because you're still on the team." –Y/N laughed as she sat down in one of the chairs- "So, what am I doing now?"

\- "Oh, you're going to love this and your mind is going to be so busy, you won't even feel the contractions."

\- "Now, that? That I can sign up for."

I laughed, taking a seat beside her as Raven went over everything she had prepared for Y/N. I wouldn't lie, I was impressed: she had found four different puzzles somewhere deep in the ship, a toy that had to be built from scratch and a board game that was meant to take us at least an hour or two to finish; I was sure we'd have to finish a couple of those after the baby arrived. We decided to start with the board game since it was the one that required the least amount of concentration, opting to leave the ones that did for later during the process. As time passed, I realized Y/N's eyes started to drop making me realize she should probably catch some sleep while she could; it was going to be a long night.

\- "Love, you think you could catch some sleep for a couple hours?"

\- "I mean, it's not like I don't want to..." –she looked at me- "It's just, these contractions... I don't know if I'll manage."

\- "Go try." –Raven prompted us- "I sent Harper and Echo to sleep until the time comes since they're delivering the baby. The mom should catch some sleep too." –she looked at me- "You should too."

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

Bellamy and I moved back to our room and got in bed. The contractions weren't that bad at the minute so I figured, this was as good of a time to catch some sleep as it'd get. I managed to fall asleep soon and actually got around four hours of decent rest until I got woken up by a particularly strong contraction; I breathed through it and sat up in the bed carefully not to wake Bellamy up: just because I couldn't sleep, it didn't mean he shouldn't either. I decided a walk was what I needed to fully wake up and just to change positions a bit so I walked slowly around the ship, arriving at the living room to find Harper there with Raven and Murphy.

\- "Did you catch some sleep?"

\- "Yeah, but the pain is getting stronger and it woke me up." –I sighed- "I left Bellamy sleeping, he deserves it."

\- "Come here, mommy!" –Murphy quickly moved to my side, interlacing his arm with mine and helping me walk to the sofa- "You and I are going to build this toy for the kid, what do you say, huh? Two birds with one stone: busy mind and something for the kid."

\- "Thanks, Murphy." –I squeezed his hand with mine as we sat down; they had put a big towel over it in case my water broke while we were at it.

\- "You go get some sleep." –I heard Harper speaking with Raven- "Murphy and I will take care of her and, once it's time, we'll wake you up."

\- "Alright." –I heard Raven and suddenly felt a kiss on my head- "Stay strong, mommy."

\- "I'll see you in a couple hours."

Raven nodded with a smile on her face as she left the room, Harper took a seat on my other side and we started building the toy; I wasn't exactly sure what it was but it certainly kept me occupied for way longer than I expected. I mean, we had instructions to build it but, for some reason, we either missed pieces or had too many or it just didn't look alright, so we kept assembling and destroying as we went.

\- "I can't understand how people made these things!" –Murphy scoffed next to me- "Just... look at it! We're three brains up in here and this keeps looking worse by the second."

I had a good time with them: Murphy got exasperated every so often because things didn't go according to plan and Harper was a calming influence for both of us; so much that, for a moment, I forgot about the pain and the uncomfortable tummy I sported.

\- "There you are!" –Bellamy's soothing voice forced the three of us to turn our heads to look at the entrance of the room- "How long have you been up?"

\- "Couple hours, I guess."

\- "Three hours, man!" –Murphy threw his hands up in the air- "Three hours and this stupid toy just won't cooperate! I hope your kid has a good imagination because this..." –he pointed at the mess in front of us- "...this isn't working."

I busted out laughing, lying back on the sofa and holding my chest seeing how stressed Murphy was with the toy. I had seen him lose his temper a bunch of times but never thought he'd get so railed up because of a toy.

\- "You're lucky you're pregnant or else I'd make you built this thing on your own." –he eyed me but had a smile on his face- "My gift to you is not being an asshole."

\- "That's very nice." –I nodded as I tried to hold back a chuckle- "I appreciate it."

\- "Don't get used to it."

\- "Alright, move, let me seat with my girl."

Murphy rolled his eyes but moved nonetheless, seating in front of us on the floor as Bellamy took his place beside me.

\- "You could have woken me up."

\- "You deserved the rest." –I rested my head on his shoulder- "I'll sleep once they're out."

\- "How are you feeling?"

\- "The contractions are getting stronger and are starting to fall into a pattern but I'm not complaining yet."

\- "Alright." –he kissed my head- "Let's see if I can make any good of this mess."

\- "Oh sure, daddy comes to the rescue." –Murphy rested his head over his hands mockingly- "Please, try."

Needless to say, we still didn't manage to get the toy to look like the picture but, at this point, I didn't care; the contractions were getting closer together and I was having a hard time focusing on anything besides the pain. After a particularly strong one, I felt a slight pop and some liquid in between my legs.

\- "Mmm, guys?" –I gained their attention- "I think my water just broke."

\- "The baby's here, guys!" –Murphy yelled raising up from the floor in one swift motion.

\- "You feeling alright?" –Bellamy took my hands in his and helped me up.

\- "Yeah, it felt like a balloon popped and now I'm all wet!" –I tried to fight back a laughed because this was not how I expected it to be.

\- "Let's go to Medbay and I'll check how everything's going, alright?" –Harper offered and I nodded- "Murphy, go get Echo."

\- "Should I wake up the rest."

\- "Not yet, it could take a couple hours still."

\- "Alright." –Murphy took my hand- "Be right back."

I smiled as he stormed out of the room while Bellamy helped me walk to Medbay. Once we got there, Harper had it all ready and was wearing gloves and a hospital mask; watching her like that triggered my mind to realize this was happening, we were having a baby, it was the time. I took a deep breath and lied down on the bed since I was already wearing the hospital gown.

\- "Alright, Y/N." –Harper stood next to me- "I'm going to check how dilated you are so we can get an idea of how close we are to having a baby."

\- "Alright."

Bellamy stood next to me, taking my hand in his and combing my hair as I took deep breaths; not because I was in pain at the moment but more so to calm my nerves before they spiraled.

\- "Wao, 6 centimeters, Y/N. You're doing great."

\- "Great, active labor!" –I mused in between my teeth as I reminded what we had read- "The best part is yet to come."

\- "Yeah." –Harper moved her mask down and walked next to us- "Contractions are going to get stronger until you get to 10cm."

\- "I'm here!" –Echo entered the room putting her hair up in a pony- "How's everything going?"

\- "Active labor." –I mumbled, looking at her and she gave me the softest smile.

\- "You're going to be okay. We're going to keep you hydrated and changing positions often may help with the pain." –she stood next to my bed- "We're going to go for a walk right now and I'll be monitoring those contractions."

\- "And remember to go regularly to the bathroom, as your bladder being empty will give the baby more space."

\- "Alright." –I nodded at Harper as I sat on the edge of the bed with Bellamy's help- "We got this. It's going to be a piece of cake."

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

After Y/N's water broke we moved to Medbay and were only allowed to walk through that hallway. Y/N started to complain about her legs cramping after an hour or so, so walking around got harder and we settled for staying inside Medbay and changing positions from time to time or trying to walk from the bed to the door to the bathroom and back; Harper checking how dilated she was every hour. To offer her some distraction, I started reading her a book out loud while Echo took over me to monitor her contractions; as they got closer together, I sat down on the bed behind her to massage her lower back and apply some pressure there to help with the pain. Adrenaline was starting to run through my body until Y/N started screaming and whining in pain. And that's when we all knew: it was here. The time had come for our baby to see us for the first time. I stood sat behind her to keep her upright when the pushing stage came and she could lean back on me when she needed to rest.

\- "It's a 10, guys!" –Harper cheerily spoke; I saw her smile as she moved her hospital mask down to talk to Y/N- "How are you feeling."

\- "Like I'm actually going to vomit." –she was struggling to speak now; I wished I could just take the pain away from her.

\- "Ready to push?" -Y/N nodded and took a deep breath.

\- "I'm with you, love." –I held her hand in mine, kissing her cheek as she had laid her head on my shoulder- "You're doing amazing. You got this."

It wasn't pretty, I won't lie. Y/N was sweating, I was sweating, there was blood and pee and I'm almost certain there was poo too at some point; all natural things to come with childbirth but that didn't mean it was enjoyable. It was a long process. Harper and Echo were in charge of delivering the baby meanwhile Emori and Raven kept breathing with us and placing a cold cloth to Y/N's face, handing her water so that she wouldn't dehydrate and ice chips from time to time. I got a couple of those too, biting hard on them as Y/N squeezed my hand hard each time she had to push. I followed the breathing techniques and patterns with her too, encouraging her and letting her how well she was doing; I'm sure there was a moment she yelled me to shut up, but I knew that had nothing to do with me but more so the stress she was under: it wasn't meant to be personal and I knew it.

\- "It's here!" –Echo spoke excitedly, looking up at us from next to Harper- "I can see the head!"

\- "You got this, Y/N!" -Harper encouraged her- "We're almost there!"

Y/N squeezed my hand hard again, her eyes shut and a tear started running down her cheek.

\- "You're doing so good, love, I'm so proud of you." –I murmured behind her, taking this time in which she had to try not to push to go over her breathing once more - "Come on, breathe in... and out, good. You got this. One more time. In and out. Good. You're so strong."

\- "Alright, Y/N!" –Harper addressed her again- "Time to push again, a final push, girl! You got this!"

The next couple of minutes of my life seemed to freeze in time: Y/N squeezed my hand again hard, I was almost numbed at this point but I was ready for it, this was harder for her than anything I had ever done. I was repeating the breathing techniques over and over when, suddenly, a cry. Y/N flopped back on me, breathing heavily as Echo rose from in front of her, a smile on her face as she looked at us, a second before Harper rose holding our baby in her arms. My heart clenched in my chest and I found myself crying.

\- "It's a girl!" –Echo announced as she patted her dry and wrapped her in a towel to keep her warm- "Guys, it's a girl!"

\- "You did it." –I kissed Y/N's cheek as she was resting her head on my shoulders- "You're amazing."

The corners of her lips turned up into a smile as she slowly opened her eyes, but she didn't look at me, her eyes went down immediately to our baby girl and she started crying too, reaching her arms towards Echo as she moved closer to hand her the baby. As Y/N brought her closer to her chest, I wrapped my arms around her carefully, looking down at my two girls.

\- "Hello there." –Y/N spoke with a light voice in between sobs- "Welcome to the family." –she chuckled- "Aurora."

Y/N looked up at me; I thought I could never feel more love or respect towards her but I was wrong; at that moment, I realized she was more marvelous than what I already thought, she had gone through the whole pregnancy and childbirth like a champion. I kissed her softly, breaking apart and resting my forehead on her temple as she turned back to look at our girl.

\- "Wanna do the honors?"

Harper offered me a pair of scissors. I had been so lost in Y/N and Aurora that I had completely forgotten about everyone else in there. I nodded, taking them from her hands and moving them to where Echo pointed at for me; I looked at Y/N and she nodded, a smile on her face so big I felt like the world could have disappeared right there and I wouldn't have noticed. The cord was surprisingly tougher than I thought it'd be but, once it was done, I felt powerful, even with all the blood; I felt like I had done something that day. Y/N smiled at me as the girls started to applaud; it was such a magical and euphoric moment. I couldn't tear my eyes from them: Y/N was covered in sweat and had blood all over her lower body from the birth and from me cutting the cord but she looked so strong, just like our baby girl. It had been a long day and I was starting to feel like my high was driving down but Y/N's endorphins seemed to be kicking in and I was honestly so glad for that; she deserved the energy after everything she had just done. Harper took the baby from Y/N while I moved from behind her and handed her to me; Y/N laid back on the bed as I stood next to her with Aurora.

\- "I'm going to protect you with my life, Aurora. I promise."

Without a warning, Aurora opened her eyes slowly and I was overwhelmed with love and joy and a feeling of peacefulness as she stared up at me.

\- "Hey, princess." –I felt the tears forming in my eyes once again- "I'm daddy." –I smiled, moving back to Y/N and carefully placing Aurora in her arms close to her chest- "This is mommy."

\- "Oh, God!" –Y/N was overjoyed as I was- "Hello, baby."

I sat next to Y/N, wrapping my arm over her and putting a blanket over her shoulders as she shivered; the baby started moving her head, looking at me and then at Y/N.

\- "Guys!" –Raven was now beside me, crying like a baby herself- "Guys, she's so beautiful!"

\- "Just like her mom." –I smiled, running my hand down Y/N's hair- "She has her eyes."

\- "And your nose!" –Y/N smiled, touching the baby's nose who moved their mouth almost catching her finger before making a soft cooing noise- "Oh, I think someone's hungry."

Y/N laughed as Echo nodded and moved next to her to show her and help her get in a comfortable position to start breastfeeding if Aurora really wanted to eat. Raven and Emori moved to hug me and congratulate me while Harper checked Y/N's body for she should undergo a couple more contractions to deliver the placenta and then, childbirth would be truly over. I couldn't move my eyes from Y/N and Aurora; I never imagined I'd be deserving of this life, I'd have never dared to dream I'd get this lucky.

\- "You good?" –Harper asked Y/N again and she nodded- "If you feel anything weird going on, let me know, alright?"

\- "Thank you, Harper."-Y/N smiled, raising her head to look at her- "And thank you Echo. I couldn't have done this without you." –her voice was shaky with emotion- "Or without my best breathing buddies." –she laughed looking at both Emori and Raven."

\- "I'm good at breathing, what can I say." –Emori shrugged her shoulders a second before the room was filled with laughter.

\- "And, of course..." -she looked at me, prompting me to sit next to her with her head and I happily obliged- "I love you, thank you for keeping me up."

\- "I love you."

I lowered my head and kissed her softly, chuckling against her lips as Raven faked disgust noises and Emori started clapping, chanting for us and the baby.

\- "You should go tell the guys."

\- "Sure you want me to leave you alone with these crazies?" –I chuckled pointing at both Emori and Raven.

\- "I think I got it." –she nodded at me with a smile- "Aurora has to meet her uncles, after all."

I nodded and kissed her head, allowing my eyes to marvel at our baby for a couple more seconds before I moved to the door to let the guys know she was finally here. Harper told me she'd let me know when we could come back it after she made sure Y/N's uterus behaved normally after childbirth and to make sure she didn't have major tears that could lead her to bleed out or anything major. I opened the door and got outside, both Murphy and Monty jumping to their feet as soon as they heard me, walking fast up to me, talking one over the other, making it almost impossible to discern what they were saying.

\- "It's a girl."

I was so overrun with emotions, I couldn't manage to say anything else.

\- "Yeah, man!" –Murphy patted my back or more so, hit me as hard as he could, before shoving a bottle of booze on my face- "This we got to celebrate!"

\- "How's Y/N? And the baby? Have you chosen her name finally? Do you know it already? Are you..."

\- "Hey, there, Green, breathe." –Murphy placed his hand over Monty's shoulder- "Let the man take in the fact that he is a father now and then he'll tell us all about it..." –he looked at me- "right?"

\- "Yeah." –I chuckled- "Y/N's so strong; the amount of pain she's just been under... I can't believe now she's just sat there with our kid. It's amazing. She's amazing." –I looked behind me, at the door, as if I could see her standing right there; man, was I not head over heels for her- "We've named her Aurora." –I resumed my conversation with the guys- "Harper and Echo are now going over both of them to make sure everything's alright; they'll let us know when we can join them again."

\- "I'm so happy for you." –Monty patted my back now- "You're a father, man..."

He smiled and opened his arms, pulling me into a hug that Murphy didn't take long to join into. We stood outside for around 30 minutes while I gushed over my baby girl and Y/N and the guys teased me but I didn't care; I was ecstatic.

\- "Guys?" –Emori's head showed through the door as she looked around till her eyes landed on us- "They're ready."

Emori smiled, opening the door fully and prompting us all to get inside while the guys pushed me to move. I practically run back inside, my eyes landing of the most beautiful scenery in front of me: Y/N was still on the bed but she wasn't covered in blood anymore and had a blanket over her body to keep her warm while she held Aurora close to her chest; Aurora was covered in a big soft towel and had a tiny beanie on that I had no idea where it came from but it made her look so tiny and cute that I felt I could start crying all over again.

\- "Hey, guys." –Y/N rose her head and smiled at us- "Meet Aurora."

I stood behind Y/N as the guys and the girls surrounded us. Monty and Murphy introducing themselves to the baby when Murphy did something I never expected he would: he asked to hold the baby. Suddenly, I watched his angry-with-the-world façade drop as he held her and promised to protect her with her life. Y/N started crying as she watched them and I felt a sudden need to speak.

\- "You guys know we both love you and you're all Aurora's uncles and aunts."

\- "Well, some of us are cooler than others but sure." –Raven mocked me, gaining a soft chuckle from everyone.

\- "Sure thing." –I looked at Y/N- "I know we really haven't talked about this but I think we know who we want to be the baby's godfather and godmother."

Y/N nodded at me, I knew that, since she realized she was pregnant, she wanted that person to be Raven and allowed me to choose who the godfather should be; never in a million years would I have thought that the words I was about to pronounce would come out of my mouth.

\- "Raven..." –I looked at her and her eyes widened a bit as she looked at Y/N who simply nodded and Raven started crying, moving to hug Y/N- "Murphy..." –he was still holding Aurora as he looked at me; I could tell he didn't expect that and I could tell he thought he wasn't worthy of being anything to the kid, but I knew he was wrong- "Would you guys do us the honor of being Aurora's godparents?"

\- "Man... I..." –Murphy stuttered for the first time since I met him, looking at me, at Y/N and back at Aurora and, seeing his eyes melt as he looked at her, I knew that was the right decision- "It'd be my honor."

Murphy nodded, a faint smile on his lips before he handed the baby to Harper and hugged me.

\- "Thank you."

\- "You deserve it. I know it's been hard living up here but Y/N and I think you're worthy and we love you. And we know that, if anything happened to us, you'd make a great father for our kid."

He nodded, a tear running down his cheek as he moved to hug Y/N while Raven came to hug me. After the celebrations and the congratulations were done, Monty, Murphy, Emori, and Raven left us there with our kid, Harper, and Echo who made sure that everything was alright before allowing us a moment alone as a family.

\- "You did it." –I smiled, now sat beside Y/N with our baby next to us in a bed of her own- "You're amazing."

\- "I had help." -Y/N reached to hold my hand- "I wouldn't have managed to do it without you."

\- "I didn't do much." –I kissed her hand, watching her eyes close slowly as she struggled to stay awake- "Get some rest, I'll be here with Aurora when you wake up."

\- "I love you."

\- "I love you."

I rose up from the chair to kiss her forehead and to wrap the blanket around her. Those last 9 months had been a rollercoaster but I wouldn't have had it any other way: Y/N was alright and healthy, conquering the laboring process like it was nothing and our baby girl was perfect and now, sound asleep like her mom. My heart was filled with love and joy like I never thought it could. My life only started when I met Y/N and now, with Aurora there, I knew we were only going to be happier than we had been before, starting a whole new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys will enjoy this! Remember that feedback is the best shit ever so, if you could drop by and leave me a message or a comment, I’d be forever appreciative of you!🌻


	5. This is right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Request: "Hey girl, I know Babykru is finished! But I think it would be so cute if there was an imagine where Bellamy is showing his and the reader's baby around the Ark and looking at Earth and the stars! And then even have them share an intimate moment!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** surprise everyone! A lot of people seemed to enjoy this miniseries so I'm more than happy to deliver! I originally thought this was going to be a short one but here we are. Enjoy 🌺

****

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

As Aurora woke up that morning, I decided to take her out with me, allow Y/N some extra time to sleep. Aurora hadn't woken her up so I simply kissed her forehead and tucked her in a bit more before taking our baby and her feeding bottle and got out of our room.

\- "Alright, alright!" -I chuckled as Aurora moved her tiny hands toward the bottle- "Someone's hungry."

I walked with her in my arms, still not used to the feeling of happiness and joy that being with my baby spread through my chest, getting to the main area and grabbing a chair to overlook at space but first I decided to show her something.

\- "Alright, today I'm going to tell you about constellations." -I looked in front of us, trying to discern one to focus on- "Ah, there it is." -I pointed outside to where the stars were, Aurora's eyes following my fingers- "You see those really bright stars? The ones that shine a little bit more than the rest? That's the Big Dipper." -she smiled as she moved her hands to touch the window- "Pretty, isn't it? We'll make a map of them together once you're a bit older."

I moved back to sit on the chair, making sure Aurora was comfortable before I offered her the bottle, her little fingers wrapping around it made me chuckle. I couldn't wait to hear her talk and to show her all I knew about life and space and Earth and... basically all I knew about everything. I focused back on her, sucking eagerly from the bottle, never failing to make me laugh.

\- "Okay, no need to hurry, love; no one's taking this from you."

I looked out the window; the stars always managed to make me feel small in the big scheme of things but now I had a smaller part of me to protect, a perfect combination of Y/N and me.

\- "You're starting to sleep for longer, how does that feel, huh?"

Of course, she didn't answer me, not only because she was too busy with her breakfast but because she didn't speak yet, a lot of babbling and giggling and screaming but no actual understandable words yet.

\- "Hey, you're up early." -Raven's voice came from behind me but I didn't have to turn around to look at her as she walked next to us- "Oh, Aurora!" -Raven was obsessed with her goddaughter, which made both me and Y/N really happy- "How's my beautiful girl behaving?" -she touched her nose and Aurora started giggling as she let go of her bottle- "That's what I thought."

Aurora cooed as Raven made funny faces and spoke to her in a higher voice than usual; I still had no idea why we all did that but it seemed to entertain her so I wasn't going to protest.

\- "How's Y/N?"

\- "Sound asleep." -I smiled as Raven looked at me, Aurora grabbing the bottle again to finish it up.

\- "I can take care of Aurora for a couple of hours this afternoon if you want. Y/N and you deserve some time alone too and I'm sure Murphy will be more than happy to take over too; he's obsessed with her." -Raven chuckled as I smiled, knowing all too well how Murphy's behavior had changed since the baby arrived- "Yesterday he asked me for help to build something, he didn't tell me what it was exactly but I'm certain it's for her."

\- "I know." -I nodded- "Thank you."

\- "No problem." -Raven turned around to leave- "You can prepare a nice private dinner for Y/N, maybe something more intimate if you know what I mean..."

\- "Raven!"

\- "What? It's no secret you were going at it whenever you got the time, you're all over each other." -I heard her laughter as she moved away- "You can also just have a full complete night of sleep. On me! Just hand me the feeders and the diapers and everything will be fine."

I shook my head, not wanting to believe I just had that conversation with Raven. But it was true: after the baby arrived, we barely had been alone. I knew Y/N's sex drive would take time to come back and I didn't mind, the last thing I'd ever do was put pressure on her; we had been taking the small window of opportunities to be alone to just lay in each other's arms, shower together, make out... but nothing more than that.

\- "Was it good?" -I smiled as Aurora finished her food; she smiled up at me, so I took it as a yes- "Alright, do we need to burp or are we okay?"

I had learned with time that babies didn't need to burp all the time as they got older, for it mainly had to do with their ability to feed better without taking in as much air as in the beginning. Aurora seemed to be doing alright, looking comfortable as her eyes moved around us.

\- "Time for a stroll then."

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

I woke up to a quiet and empty room, which hadn't been much of a rule lately. I laid on my back, stretching my arms and legs, not feeling Bellamy beside, opening my eyes and turning to his side of the bed, seeing a note on his nightstand. I rolled on my stomach and grabbed it.

_"Morning, love._

_I took Aurora out to let you sleep some more. Stay in bed as much as you need, we're okay, having breakfast and going on a stroll around the ship._

_Miss you. Love you."_

I smiled as my heart filled with even more love than what I already felt on a daily basis. I was so lucky to have Bellamy with me, he was such an amazing dad to our kid and was always making sure that I was alright. I couldn't imagine my life without him. Without them now. I moved to the bathroom to take a quick shower, unable not to look at myself in the mirror. I had managed to drop, I'd say, most of the baby weight by now but I was certain my body wouldn't exactly go back to how it used to be; I had some extra fat in places I'd rather not to but, truth was, there were other places that had gotten some love too and I did enjoy that. I knew the rest of the weight would eventually settle down for I was training with the girls a couple of times a week and allowing mostly Raven and Murphy to act as babysitters, which they seemed to enjoy more than they cared to admit. The stretch marks didn't bother me now as much as they did at the beginning, having gotten to a more accepting point with my body, knowing those were there because my body had expanded to make space for Aurora.

After that, I walked out and started wandering around the ship, wondering where my two favorite people were, finding Aurora's feeding bottle in the living room and already knowing were Bellamy would have taken her after her breakfast.

\- "Yeah." -I heard Bellamy's voice followed by our baby's giggles- "That's where mom and I met."

I stood at the beginning of the corridor, watching Bellamy holding our baby girl and pointing out the window towards Earth. I had seen numerous beautiful things but that scene in front of me was the most mesmerizing thing I knew I'd ever see. I knew I'd cry if I allowed myself to.

\- "Okay, let's try again." -Bellamy focused back on Aurora- "Can you say 'mommy' for me?"

\- "Ba-ba-ba."

\- "Yeah." -Bellamy chuckled- "Ba-ba and now ma-ma."

\- "Ba-ba."

\- "Okay, ba-ba, I'll take it."

Aurora started giggling, moving her hands to his face but turning her head as I started to walk towards them, her hands now pointing in my direction as her babbling got louder.

\- "Hi, baby." -I smiled as I got to them- "Wanna come with mommy?"

Aurora moved her hands, closing and opening her fists as she looked at me, so I took her from Bellamy's arms, kissing her nose before looking at him as he smiled.

\- "Morning, love."

\- "Morning." -I let him move my chin up to kiss me gently, his hand moving to my lower back to pull me to him- "Thank you."

\- "For?"

\- "Letting me sleep in."

\- "It's the least I can do, you did all the work for nine months."

\- "I did." -I smiled as he pulled me closer, looking down at me and Aurora who was moving her eyes from me to him with an interested look in her eyes- "What were you up to, huh?"

\- "I was telling our baby about Earth." -Bellamy looked out the window- "About how we met and how I fell for you."

\- "Hard times compared to how we are now."

\- "Yeah." -he faced me again- "But I wouldn't change them for anything, it all led me to this, to more than I could have ever hoped to get."

\- "You deserve everything you have and more." -I rested my head on his shoulder- "You deserve it all."

**\------------------------**

**RAVEN'S POV**

The ship was never quiet anymore, at least the part in which Aurora was. She was growing so fast, I could barely believe she had been inside Y/N's body just six months ago. The whole thing had me completely amazed. And, of course, as the great aunt I was, Aurora loved spending time with me; I had built a couple of small toys for her, making sure they had no small pieces she could swallow nor sharp edges that could hurt her; I was an engineer after all, there wasn't anything I couldn't do.

\- "What are you up to, Reyes?" -Murphy walked into the room- "Planning something for Rory?"

\- "If you keep calling her that, she's not going to know what her actual name is."

\- "Uncle Murphy knows best, trust me." -he sat in front of me- "So?"

\- "I was thinking we could take her from their hands so they can have an afternoon and maybe a night to themselves."

\- "Oh." -he nodded with a pensive look in his eyes- "I see. I like this. I call dibs on the baby!"

\- "You realize she's a living creature, right?"

\- "Yeah, but she won't mind because she likes uncle M a lot."

\- "Uncle M?"

\- "Murphy is hard for a baby." -he shrugged his shoulders- "She'll probably call you Ra, with a really soft /r/, maybe a /b/."

\- "Yeah." -I agreed, grabbing a note pack and a pencil- "So, ideas for this afternoon."

\- "We have to think who's taking the baby for the night first."

\- "If you're asking me, I'd say I'm much more qualified." -I pressed my hand to my chest- "So I should clearly..."

\- "Emori and I can take care of her for the night, two people will manage better so one of them can sleep while the other..."

\- "No, this is between us."

\- "We should consider if Ro will even be able to be away from them for a night. It's probably too early." -he scratched his chin pensively- "We should settle for the whole afternoon instead."

\- "Good point." -I wrote it down- "You're finally being helpful."

\- "I'm always helpful," -he mocked me, raising my eyes from the paper just a second to see the self-satisfied smile in his face- "you just don't listen."

\- "You just don't listen, blablabla." -I mocked him- "Keep thinking."

After around two hours of going back and forth with Murphy, we finally settled on him taking care of baby Ro right after lunch so I could finish some work around the ship and then I'd take over for a couple of hours before her bedtime, taking from Y/N and Bellamy all we'd need for that time before leaving them to their own thing. I knew they'd appreciate it, even if they just used their time to train together or just walk around the Ark.

**\-------------------**

**YOUR POV**

Bellamy told me about Raven's offering to take care of Aurora so that we'd have some time to ourselves, walking over to us with a full plan alongside Murphy right before we got together to have lunch. We had agreed to leave Aurora with Murphy and Emori after lunch and then Raven would take over them until her bedtime, asking us to put together a bag with everything Aurora would need through that time like her feeding bottles and diapers and toys. I was so thankful for our little family in space and how everyone was always ready and willing to help us with the baby; I couldn't have asked to be stuck in space with a better group of people.

\- "Alright!" -Murphy practically busted through the doors; if they hadn't been the sliding type, he'd have thrown them down, I was certain- "Where's my goddaughter?"

As soon as she heard his voice, Aurora started smiling and blabbing, looking around, moving her eyes everywhere until Murphy finally showed up in front of her, moving her little hands towards him.

\- "I think someone really likes you." -I chuckled as Aurora started trying to get to Murphy.

\- "Of course she does, uncle M is the best uncle in town." -he lowered down, taking her from Bellamy's arms- "Who's ready for an afternoon of fun!"

Aurora looked so happy, giggling and cooing as Murphy nodded his head, following her lead as if they were having a conversation. My heart felt so full. Bellamy wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to him so I rested my head on his shoulder as I rested my feet on the couch watching Murphy clowning around with our baby in his arms. The doors opened again, soon having Emori standing my Murphy's side, Aurora practically jumping on her. Since the beginning, she had been extremely interested in Emori's tattoos, moving her little fingers over them, almost as if trying to erase them.

\- "So, ready to go." -Murphy faced us, grabbing the bad on the table with Aurora's things- "Have fun! We'll take care of Ro."

\- "Yeah." -Emori smiled, rocking Aurora as she giggled- "She'll be fine."

She walked up to us so we could kiss her and, as quickly as they had arrived, they disappeared through the corridors, our baby's giggles soon lost in the distance. I snuggled against Bellamy, closing my eyes and enjoying his presence in silence, not really knowing what we were exactly going to do with that much time in our hands.

\- "So," -he rubbed my upper arm with his thumb- "what do you want to do?"

\- "I could honestly stay just like this for hours."

\- "Really?" -I felt his laughter against my chest as I wrapped an arm around him- "Y/N miss 'can't stay still for longer than two seconds' just wants to cuddle?"

\- "Yeah, just a second before I kick your ass."

\- "Now that's more like it."

He pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head before I moved back to look at him. He had let his beard grow over the past couple of months, probably since we had Aurora; he looked different but still the same and I kept wondering if there was something he couldn't pull off. I was starting to doubt it.

\- "Alright, I'll go change and then we can spar a little." -I stood up from the couch- "Gotta work out before my body gets lazy."

\- "You are the furthest thing from lazy that could ever exist."

\- "Gotta work out to get as fit as I can again." -I eyed him as he stood up beside me- "Is that better?"

\- "Then I need to catch up." -I shook my head at his words- "Can I go change with you?"

As I heard his innocent tone, I realized something was up, turning to look at him, seeing his eyes traveling up and down my body with a smirk on his face so I decided to play along.

\- "We both know you don't train in those sweats." -I eyed him up and down this time- "I wouldn't be able to focus and that wouldn't be fair."

\- "So these still work, huh?" -he pulled me back to him, my chest to his as he made me raise my head to meet his eyes- "Good to know."

\- "Yeah." -I ghosted his lips- "But if you want this, you gotta work for it."

I chuckled as I pulled back, starting to run back to our room, leaving a startled and speechless Bellamy behind, giving me time to get there and start changing in peace. Of course I wanted to have sex with him, the attraction I felt for him had never disappeared, it was my sex drive that had. We had tried a couple of times before but I wasn't ready and he had been nothing less than loving and understanding about it but I could feel today was different. I hoped my body would align with my mind because I was ready.

**\---------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I watched Y/N running away from me, laughter erupting from my chest soon after, shaking my head and walking after her but not rushing for I knew we had a couple of hours for ourselves. I intended to make the most out of them. Once I got to our room, Y/N's was fully ready, wearing her training pants and her sports bra that was much more fitted on her now than it used to be, not that I was going to complain, watching her finishing putting her hair back and away from her face, looking at me through the mirror as I got inside.

\- "That took you way longer than expected." -she smirked at me- "Are you getting slow, Blake?"

\- "I'll show you slow once I got you pinned to the floor, Blake."

\- "Yeah, sure." -she nodded mockingly at me- "Come on, I'm waiting."

She got out of the bathroom, sitting on the trunk we had at the end of the bed, prompting me to move with her hands. Oh, but I was going to use this time to my benefit.

\- "Fine, give me a second."

I took off my shirt, making sure my sweats rested low on my hips before I exposed my abdomen, faking not being paying her any attention but seeing her biting her lower lip from the corner of my eye, resting back slightly on the trunk as she did. I moved to our wardrobe, looking for my own training outfit when I felt her hands moving up my back. Now that worked faster than I could have anticipated.

\- "I know what you're doing." -she kissed my back, her hands moving down my sides- "And I'm sure you know it's working."

\- "Oh, is it?" -I turned around, catching her hands in mine and pulling her closer to me- "I just took off my shirt, Y/N..."

\- "Yeah." -she kissed my chest- "Imagine what will happen once you take these off." -she moved her hands to the band of my sweats- "So I'm gonna get going." -she abruptly pulled away from me, walking to the door- "I'm still going to kick your ass, horny or not."

I looked at her as she eyed me up and down, a smirk on her lips before she moved her head, prompting me to keep going as she walked outside. She was such a tease. I shook my head, quickly changing now to catch up with her, running to the training room and finding her stretching, raising her arms over her head before moving them down to touch the floor in front of her as she stood with her legs open a bit more than shoulder-width. I couldn't help myself, walking right behind her, moving my hands up her tighs.

\- "That was fast." -she rose up, allowing me to move my hands to her abdomen as her own moved to my neck, resting her back over my bare chest- "Ready to go down?"

\- "Oh, I'm ready to go down on you whenever."

She shook her head, laughing loudly and taking a couple of steps away from me, moving her hands to her face as she did. I smiled to myself, enjoying every bit of embarrassment she was feeling right now, thinking back to our days on Earth as I'd flirt with her and she'd go all shy on me.

\- "I know I'm going to enjoy that, but first I'm going to kick your ass, then maybe I'll consider going down on you as a reward."

The only difference? Now she was absolutely blunt as she answered me. I enjoyed this side of her: teasing, flirty, bold and foul-mouthed.

\- "We are going to have some fun, aren't we?" -I smirked at her as she nodded- "Alright, what's really in for the winner."

\- "Winner gets to choose what we do next." -she jumped a little on her place, warming up as she rose her hands in front of her- "How does that sound?"

\- "My favorite type of reward."

I smiled satisfied, taking a step towards her. Y/N had always been a good fighter but I also knew her body was still recovering and she'd have lost a little bit of that great ability of hers to force me on my back. Was I going to take advantage of it? Maybe. Depending on how much she played with me.

\- "Wait," -she rose her hand in front of me- "first promise me you won't go easy on me just because I gave birth to our child."

\- "Y/N..." -I tilted my head looking at her.

\- "Oh, no. I'm going to win on full merits, just like in the good old times." -she cut me off, pointing a finger at me- "This is not going to be anywhere near close to rewarding if you just let me win; I'm not asking you to knock me out, just... fight me back."

\- "Fine."

Of course, I didn't go full sparring/fight mode on her, just lightly touching her when I saw my chance, a slap in the ass from time to time too, just for fun. I told her she could hit me as hard as she wanted, her fists hitting me a couple of times but never too hard to actually hurt me. I could tell she was starting to grow frustrated as we kept moving in circles and I knew this was my opportunity so, the next time she came at me, I caught her left hand with mine, forcing her to me with her back to my chest; she tried to hit me with her right but I caught it too.

\- "Do I win yet?"

\- "No."

She forced her hips back as she managed to hit me on my side with her elbow, letting go of her as she got down, pulling with her foot on mine and making me fall on my ass, quickly moving to straddle my hips with a satisfied smile on her lips as she pinned my arms to my sides. I couldn't help the smile on my own as I watched her all pleased with herself over me.

\- "Wait, why are you smiling? Did you just let me win?" -she eyed me tilting her head, the grip her legs had on my arms loosening- "Because if so, I choose to do this again."

\- "Who said you had won?" -I rolled us over, pinning her to the floor and taking her hands in mine, pulling them over her head- "I win."

She tried to get rid of me but I had her good, trying to raise her hips or use her legs but it was no use and she knew it, huffing annoyed as she stopped struggling, furrowing her eyebrows and finally focusing on me.

\- "This sucks."

\- "Y/N, you've just pushed a baby out of your body, you can't expect to be able to do all the things you were capable of before in so little time."

\- "It is because I pushed a baby out of my vagina that I should be able to." -her tone was so serious, I knew I didn't have to laugh but failed- "Oh, it's funny, isn't it. I'd like to see you try."

\- "You're so strong." -I freed her legs, resting in between them now.

\- "I am." -she nodded satisfied- "Tell me more, I like where this is going."

\- "You're so smart and funny and witty." -she nodded, closing her eyes, a smile on her lips as she simply laid there.

\- "I'm listening."

\- "And I love you more than I could ever express with words." -she opened her eyes to look into mine.

\- "I love you too." -she smiled gently, moving her legs to wrap them around my hips- "Claim your prize."

I smiled too, lowering my face to meet her lips, both our smiles fading into it as she pulled me down closer. I moved my mouth down her jaw to her neck, biting gently where it met her shoulder, her back arching against my chest, a quiet whine escaping her lips as I licked her neck. She was so precious; I'd never get enough of her. I freed her hands that slowly found their way to my arms, holding onto me as I made my way back to her lips, fingertips rushing up to my back and nails softly scratching my skin. Fuck, I had missed this.

\- "We should probably move this to our room."

\- "We probably should."

I stood up, offering her my hands and pulling her up to me, her arms wrapping around my neck as she kissed me again, more eagerly this time, so I picked her up, her thighs around my hips, her hands moving lower down my back as her mouth migrated to my neck while I carried her out of there. I don't think I had ever gone down those corridors faster than at that moment, trying to focus on something that wasn't Y/N's mouth on my skin or how perfectly her body fitted with mine. I put her on the floor as soon as I got to our room, locking the door behind me as I watched her move into the bathroom so I followed her, standing right behind her.

\- "We should shower." -she murmured closing her eyes as she rested her head on my shoulder for I had wasted no more time to attach my mouth to her neck again.

\- "Alright."

I was quick to open the shower to let it warm up, standing behind her again, moving my hands up her sides, in between the fabric of her bra and her skin, pulling it off over her head, admiring her in the mirror, running my hands to her abdomen, caressing her skin, feeling her tensing under my touch.

\- "Y/N, are you okay?"

\- "Yeah."

\- "You sure?"

\- "I'm not particularly enjoying my body at the moment." -she sighed- "I'm working through it."

\- "You know I'm here to listen whenever you need me, right?" -I made her turn around, her eyes landing on mine as I made her place her hands on my shoulders- "Give yourself some time."

\- "I know." -she kissed my chest- "Bodies change and I made a baby."

\- "Exactly." -I smiled, pulling her chin up- "I don't have the six-pack I used to have and that you loved so much and you haven't looked down on me once. Don't do that to yourself either."

\- "I know." -a small smile took over her lips- "I love you."

\- "I can sense the 'but', Y/N."

\- "There's this tiny part of me that's worried that you... that this..." -she sighed, pointing at herself up and down- "I just..."

\- "You think I'm not physically attracted to you anymore? You think your body did all it did and all that's still doing for our baby and I won't be even more drawn to you?"

\- "Oh, I know you like my boobs." -she chuckled as I moved my hands to her ass- "And my ass, yes."

\- "Y/N, I love every bit of you." -I forced her to jump and sit on the sink- "It'd be a crime on my part not to look at you and think of all the things I want to do."

\- "Even with all the marks and chubby parts that weren't there before and that I may never manage to get rid of?"

\- "Yes." -I kissed her throat- "All of this is mine." -I moved back to meet her eyes- "But if you want to change it, try to go back to how your body was before Aurora, I promise to train with you daily; twice a day even if you want."

\- "I need to regain my abilities." -she nodded- "I can't have you winning every time we spar."

\- "No, no you can't." -I chuckled, peeking her lips- "What do you want to do now?"

\- "I want to shower with you." -she wrapped her arms around my neck- "And then I wanna try to keep going."

\- "Whatever the hell you want, love."

I allowed her to kiss me however she wanted, resting my hands to her sides as her own moved to take off my belt, throwing it beside us and then unzipping my pants, pulling down of them before her fingers moved over the waistband of my boxers, caressing my skin before she moved her hands down to my ass, forcing me closer to her.

\- "Let's get inside."

I whispered quietly against her lips, putting her down on the floor and unzipping her pants. It took us two seconds to get naked and inside the warm shower, her hands moving up my torso as I stood under the spray, pulling her to me and kissing her. It felt so right.

**\---------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I was so in love with Bellamy and I knew it wasn't fair of me to think he'd be so superficial as to stop loving me because I gained a couple of pounds but, still, there was always that little voice inside my head but I had to admit, I was doing better. And now, standing all wet and warm in the shower with him, allowing him to wash me completely and then doing the same for him, I felt kind of silly for even thinking our love and mutual attraction would change just because our bodies aged.

\- "Want me to stop?" -his voice was husky as he kissed down my stomach.

\- "Absolutely not."

I combed his hair away from his face, his mouth soon running over my inner thigh. I wanted this so badly. It had been too long but I felt I was finally ready; I felt my body was finally ready. He licked my skin. He already had me seeing stars and once he planted a kiss on my aching clit, I was completely done for. He knew so well what he was doing, kissing, licking, nibbling... fuck, how could I have gone so long without it? He moved his tongue all over my folds, his hands on my thighs to keep me steady for he had me trembling already. He moved up my body, keeping his hand over my bundle of nerves, his mouth soon crashing against mine as I pulled him to me by his neck.

\- "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

He pulled back to look me in the eyes, the water falling down his hair and face made him seem so out of this world; he kind of was. I nodded, moving my hands to his shoulders as I felt his finger moving down my clit to my entrance, slowly circling it as I bit my bottom lip, feeling like I could implode as he finally inserted it, moving it against my front wall expertly, like he knew I liked, like he knew he'd get me to react faster. I moaned against his skin as he moved his mouth to my neck, my nails digging on his back as he used a second one, his thumb keeping its torture on my clit.

\- "Bellamy..."

I knew my voice was shaky, feeling him smiling against my skin, using a third finger, my head falling back against the wall, my lips parted as all I could do was whine in pleasure and try to keep up with my breathing, shaking in his arms, managing to move my hand between our bodies, wrapping my fingers around his dick.

\- "Y/N, I won't..."

\- "I know." -I licked my lips, focusing my eyes back on him- "I'm making sure... I'm making sure you're ready for later."

\- "Baby, I'm always ready for you."

He smashed his lips against mine, feeling my orgasm hit me, having to let go of him to grab onto his arms to stay still not to fall, even if I knew he'd catch me; his name falling from my lips like it hadn't in a while, feeling a part of me coming back to life, a part of us connecting again like no time had passed. Nothing felt more right than being his.

\- "You okay?" -he chuckled against my cheek, both his hands now resting at my sides, allowing me to hold onto his upper arms as I came down from my high- "Speechless, huh?" -I could hear the smirk on his lips- "I really am good."

\- "Yeah." -I smiled, moving my hands up his chest to find his chin and pull him closer to me- "But we aren't done. I want to go all the way through."

\- "You don't know how happy that makes me."

He didn't waste a second to turn off the water, getting out of the shower, taking a towel and wrapping me in it, carrying me to our bed and putting me over it before crawling over me as the towel acted as a barrier to keep the water from our sheets. I was certain we'd have to change them either way.

\- "If it hurts or you're uncomfortable or it just doesn't feel right..."

\- "I'll tell you right away and I'll get you to finish." -I chuckled, seeing his face as I cut him off- "I'm ready."

\- "You're just going to lay here pretty for me, okay?" -he kissed my shoulder- "This one's one me."

\- "I'm not going to complain."

I smiled, pulling his mouth back to mine. I knew he was going to be gentle and loving this round and I loved him for it, for many reasons, but his caring side always made my heart significantly lighter. I wrapped my legs around his hips, forcing him down on me, feeling his erection brushing lightly over me, unable not to cry out in anticipation. His mouth was all over my body and so were his hands: my neck, my boobs, my abdomen, my hips, my face, my legs... there wasn't a part of me he didn't touch, a part of me his lips didn't mark as his as I laid under him, only able to think of what was to come, already feeling myself wet again the longer he went at it. He moved his hand in between our bodies as he moved back to kiss my lips, fingering me again, my back arching against his skin, his lips soon sucking gently on my erect nipple.

\- "Bell, please..."

\- "Tell me, baby."

\- "More..."

I felt him kneeling between my legs, opening my eyes to watch him pumping his erection, biting my lower lip as I moved my head, prompting him to just... go. He rubbed his tip over my folds and I couldn't help but whine, wanting more, so much more. I felt his tip against my entrance, soon feeling him entering me, allowing my head to fall back against the mattress and arching my back as he did, the intimate sensation of being complete was so familiar yet so excitingly new. He was soon resting over me again, his eyes on mine asking a silent question so I simply nodded, raising my head to catch his lips with my teeth, pulling him down with me and moving my hands to his ass, wanting him to move. And that's what he finally did, slowly at first; the dirty sounds coming from his dick going in and out of me were a sin, making me wetter than I was, pleading him for more, wrapping my legs around his waist, allowing him to hit me deep.

\- "Just like that." -I dug my nails on his arm- "Don't stop."

He rested his forehead over mine, his warm breath hitting my lips as I moved a hand between us, touching myself and moaning, his tongue soon rolling over my lips that I quickly parted, sticking out my tongue to meet his before he lowered down to kiss me deeply, his tongue inside my mouth, drinking in my moans.

\- "I'm gonna cum."

I breathed out as I rubbed my clit a bit harder and faster, almost at the same pace he was thrusting into me.

\- "I'm so close."

He groaned against my neck, his movements fastening as he bit my neck. I moaned his name, wrapping my arms around him, forcing him closer to me, my name falling from his lips too as he thrust deep inside me one last time, feeling him reaching his high too. I allowed my head to fall against the mattress, still keeping him close to me as I regained my breath. Nothing had felt this right in a while. I was trembling underneath him, feeling his raged breathing too against my chest, my legs falling on the bed, freeing him, allowing him to pull out but not letting him roll us over just yet, simply enjoying his body covering every bit of mine. He kissed my neck before I moved my head to the side to look at him, to meet his lips for a delicate kiss.

\- "I love you."

\- "Not more than I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **🌺Thank you for reading everyone! Let me know what you thought!🌺**

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome, thank you🍸


End file.
